


Watch

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuckolding, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Slut Shaming, Sub Carol Danvers, Verbal Humiliation, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Carol's got a fantasy, you're happy to try it out.





	Watch

"You're okay with this baby?" Carol asked, holding your hand. She was worried that you had changed your mind, and wasn't telling her.

"I want to do this, I'm more than okay with it. Plus you already paid in full. If I didn't want to do this, I would have told you a month ago when we first brought this up to you Natasha," you assured her, rubbing her thigh. She was nervous, but you knew she was really wanting to do this.

"You're such a good girl, I love you." 

"I love you too."

\---

When Natasha called you into the back room, the two of you quickly made your way to follow her. The room was big, and less intimidating than what you originally pictured. As you were deep into thought, she quickly snapped out of it when she called your name.

"So, what are the two of you wanting out of this?" she asked naturally, figuring she had asked this a lot.

"We've discussed fulfilling one of my fantasies, and she's really into it as well," Carol blushed, smiling at you as you bit your lip.

"Mm, so I'm guessing your wanting to fuck her right in front of you? Knowing that you won't be able to touch her or yourself?" Ms. Romanoff smirked, and Carol nodded. "Alright. So, by the looks of it, you're more dominant in bed than her?"

"Yes, she's submissive, but also a brat." Carol admitted, and you rolled your eyes. But when you looked up to see the redhead with an eyebrow raised, you felt your cheeks heat up.

"Sorry, Daddy." you whispered, and Carol rubbed your thigh to let you know she accepted your apology.

"That answered my next question. So now we're going to go through hard and soft limits for the both of you. We'll start with you, (Your Name)." 

"I really enjoy being slapped, spanked, called names, I like anal, and spitting on my pussy, but not in or near my face. The only things I really don't like are bodily fluids and blood." You blushed, and she smiled.

"For me, when I sub I usually like almost everything except bodily functions, blood, and face slapping." Carol said, and Natasha nodded.

"Great! So, before we get to what your safewords, I do go by a title. I either go by Mistress, Ma'am, or Mommy. But you can choose which one you want to call me when we begin," she continued. "Do you have an idea on what you'd like to use? If not, we can always go with the traffic light system. I'm also referring to the both of you, because it can be very overwhelming. I can say things too far, and I need you to tell me."

"We decided on Pineapple as our safe word to completely stop, Yellow to slow down, and green to keep going." Carol said, and you nodded in agreement. 

"Good. Is there any questions before we get started?"

"No, we're all good!"

"Great." 

\----

"Such a pretty little girl, I'm gonna fuck you so good." she hummed, slapping you in the face. "As for you, get down on the ground, on your knees. Yeah, on the pillow." 

"Now Carol, there will be no touching yourself or (Your Name). You will only talk when I speak to you. Understood?" she asked, and Carol licked her lips.

"Yes, Ma'am." 

Natasha climbed onto the bed where you were, laying down on her side, she pulled your leg over hers. "Such a pretty little pussy you have, and today, it's all mine. Isn't that right, Carol?" 

"Her pussy is yours, you're right." she blushed, watching as Natasha slipped a finger into your soaked pussy. 

Curling her finger up, she laughed at how wet you were already. With ease, she slid two more fingers into your pussy, using her free hand to wrap it around you. Sticking her fingers into your mouth, Natasha pulled her fingers out and slapped your pussy three more times before she moved off the bed. "Hop on my cock, slut." she instructed, slapping your thigh.

Getting off the bed so Natasha could get back on, you straddled her hips as you climbed back. "Face Carol." she quickly said, reaching for the lube bottle. Squirting some onto her hand, Natasha began spreading it against the toy. You moaned as you felt some of it on your thigh as you did just that. Feeling your cheeks heat up at the sight of Carol on her knees, eyes wide as you sunk down on Natasha's strapon. 

"You're so tight, when you're ready, start moving," she said softly, rubbing the pad of her thumb against your ass.

"Oh fuck, it's so big." you cried out, grinding down on her strapon.

"Yeah it is, gonna stretch you out just for my cock," she hummed, gripping your waist to guide you.

Your movements quickened, fucking yourself back to meet Natasha's thrusts. You kept eye contact with Carol, who you knew was trying her best to stay still. You continued to fuck yourself, but when Carol whined, Natasha stopped your movements. "Did I say you could make any noise? You better not be rubbing your thighs together, because I will spank you." she said, and you moaned. Trying to move against her was of no use, as she pulled you up off of her.

"Get on your hands and knees for me," she instructed as she rolled off the bed. You watched as she walked over to Carol, who was eagerly waiting. "Open up."

Pushing Carol's mouth onto her strapon, Natasha held her there. Pulling away so she could breathe, but Carol continued to take it deeper. "What a good girl you are, cleaning off my cock. Do you like the way (Your Name) tastes?" 

Humming in agreement, she looked up to meet Natasha's green eyes. The smirk on her face grew as Carol's eyes began to water, trying to push herself to take more. Pulling away to breathe. Natasha walked back over to the bed, positioning herself behind you.

Sliding back into you with ease, Natasha slapped your ass causing you to whimper. "You're such a good girl for taking my cock, so proud of you." she cooed mockingly. Reaching around to rub your clit. Her other hand combing through your hair, so when she pulled on it, you were able to see Carol clearly.

"You're soaked pretty girl, making a mess all over my cock," she moaned. Fucking you at a fast pace as she kept your head up, making sure that you had a good view of your girlfriend. "Tell me you like how I fuck you, slut. How much better than I fuck you than Carol."

You moaned at her words, unable to look Carol directly in the eyes. "Y-you fuck me so much better than Carol, _please_!" 

Stilling her movements, she asked, "Please what, princess? What do you need?" Instead of continuing her thrusts, Natasha waited for your answer.

"Need you to fuck me harder, please make me come, please mommy," you begged, watching as Carol moved closer to the bed. Assuming Natasha signaled for her to do so, since she hadn't said anything.

"Anything for you," she hummed, slowly moving. As her pace picked up, she pulled out a few inches, spitting down onto her strap. You gasped as she pushed all the way back in, not stopping as she slowly pushed her thumb into your ass. "Yeah, you like that?" 

Soon you were on the edge ready to come when Carol leaned in and kissed you. "Usually, I'd punish you for that, but I'm feeling very lenient today. (Your Name)'s been dying to touch you, so all you're allowed to do is kiss. Understood?"

"Yes, Mommy!" you moaned, looking back at Natasha.

You came with a loud moan, Natasha never slowing down her pace as she fucked you through it. Once you had calmed down, she pulled out and went straight to Carol. "Oh that's it, you're both such good girls. You knew what to do Carol, such a good. fucking. girl." With each word, Natasha fucked her mouth harder. 

When Natasha pulled away, she guided both Carol and you to the bed. "I had a fun time playing with you two, and I'd love to do it again." Natasha smiled, removing the harness from her.

"We'd love that to, Nat." you smiled, kissing her cheek. 

"Who knew you could be an obedient sub, _Captain,_" she teased, and Carol rolled her eyes.

"You haven't even fucked me yet, Romanoff." she scoffed. "Where are you going?"

"Letting you two have your privacy, that's all." Natasha smiled, but you shook your head.

"You can stay, and cuddle with us, if you'd like." 

"Alright, I will. But if Stark hears about this, Danvers." Natasha smirked.


End file.
